Mister Cinderella
by Animediva943
Summary: Shuichi's nearly perfect life comes crashing down when his mom and brother die in a tragic accident. his father remarries and our heroes new stepfamily gives him the less than royal treatment. a school dance gives him the chance to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone it's me animediva943 with a new story. I know that it has been a while since I posted a new one but its fine because I'm back. I thought about writing this fic for a long time and since I have the day off, I'm putting this up.

This is an AU based on the Cinderella fairy tale. And inspired by a Cinderella story. You can already guess the twist; this _is _the gravitation fandom after all.

TWT.

Warning: short chapter.

I don't own gravitation

Mr. Cinderella

Chapter 1 Wish upon a star.

Shuichi Shindou was born into a low middle class family of blacksmiths and bakers. His father was a blacksmith and his mother owned a bakery. When he was born, his mother and father knew that he would be the perfect son. They loved him so and were very protective of him. Especially his father; in fact, no matter how much he worked his father always found time to make sure that Shuichi was out of trouble. His mother was just as overprotective if not more of course as a child the pink haired boy was always very curious about the world around him. So curious that at times he would wander out of the house or away from his parents to see everything around him. Earlier on this night was no different, even as a teenager he was always wondering offs somewhere.

"Sakyo," Mrs. Shindou called. He approached her oldest son with worry filling her heart. Sakyo like Shuichi had pink hair and shiny, violet eyes. He was Shuichi's identical twin brother. He knew that his twin was always slipping away; even when they were together he would wander off.

"No, I haven't." he answered. Then being the concerned mother she was, she looked all over for her baby boy. She went to his and Sakyo's bedroom and he was no where in sight. She went in the Kitchen and he was not there either. She finally checked the balcony and saw her boy outside staring at the sky. This was a regular habit of his. Each morning he would slip away and go onto the balcony and after that just pop up out of no where.

"Shuichi, why are you up here?" His mother asked.

"Hi, mom." He greeted innocently. He then turned her attention to the stars. At first she seemed confused. How can shuichi be so interested in the night sky? But then she remembered that no matter where they were, he would always stare at the sky, especially at night.

"I always wait here for a shooting star to appear that way my dreams can come true." He said.

Then Mrs. Shindou finally seemed to be getting the picture. She stayed at the balcony for a good twenty minutes before they finally saw what appeared to be a shooting star. Shuichi got excited and looked closer but it was just a helicopter. Then ten minutes later. It looked like another one appeared. This time it was real. Both the teen and his mother made wishes on the star.

_Shuichi's mom: I want my sons to be the happiest boys in the world._

_Shuichi: I wish that I could one day find true love. _

The shooting star disappeared and they headed for bed.

* * *

The next day the young man was in school here he sat with his best friend Hiroshi Nakano. The two of them had been best friends for years, ever since they were in preschool. Things in the school seemed to be going okay, at least until during class he was called into the principal's office for reasons unknown.

"SHUICHI SHINDOU, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE. THAT IS ALL!"

"Ooooo. The class said in unison. They all assumed that the near perfect Shuchi was in trouble, but he was not one to do anything wrong, sure at times he was reckless but never wrong, not on purpose.

The pink haired teen nervously trailed to the principal's office. He went there awaiting the worst of the worst.

"Y-yes Mr. Kazui?" he uttered out.

"I'm afraid that I have some terrible news." The man said. The fear in Shuichi's heart began to flow through is whole body; his mind was ready to explode at that very moment. He was hardly ever called into the principal's office. What ever he was about to be told he knew it wouldn't be a good thing.

"I didn't do it, sir!" he blurted out.

"I know that you did nothing wrong, ." Principal Kazui said. Then he let out a sigh and began to tell the terrible news.

"I'm afraid that your mother, father and twin brother were all involved in a fatal car accident. Sadly, your mother and twin brother are now dead."

Just then the pink haired boy had turned cold all over. The shock of hearing about his family sent him into a state of quiet devastation. His face was void of any emotion but his heart was breaking into pieces, his mind had gone completely blank, and his body had felt numb. Tears began to fall from his stiff eyes.

* * *

When school ended he was greeted by his grieving father, the father and son went home to grieve their loss together. How unfortunate that such a loving family can suffer such a devastating loss in just one day. With his wife and older son gone, felt compelled to find a woman with a son to have a wife for him and a mother and brother for his only son. Just before dinner he went on a dating website to find the perfect woman for him. And he found one in one called Ayumi Aizawa.

Chapter 1 end.

Alright everyone there was chapter 1. I thought maybe I would make this a more modern day AU of gravitation and Cinderella. You might see Yuki in the next chapter, maybe, plus, Shuichi meets his potential step family. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of Mister Cinderella. I'll be updating this about as often as I will Heart of duty. My vacation kicked in and for the next three and a half weeks you will see lots of updates. I may bump the rating up a bit due to some coarse language in this chater. Well enjoy.

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

Chapter 2

Meet the Aizawas

Nearly a month passed since the death of some of his family. Young Shuichi has been grieving his loss since then. No matter what good thing would happen it seemed like nothing would bring him out of his state of despair. Not his father, not his best friend, not even the fact that he was in the dance committee would be enough to bring him out of this funk. As if losing his mom and sibling wasn't bad enough, he found out that his father was dating again and planning to get remarried. He found this out in the most uncomfortable way possible; through his father's emails.

_

* * *

_

Flashback, one week ago

_While doing his homework one school night, the pink haired teen's bad luck began to surface when his computer suddenly crashed. _

"_Dammit!" he shouted. Then he covered his mouth. He was never one to swear. But he was angry about losing his work. He had to go into his dad's room and start on his paper all over again. Mr. Shindou had to work late that night so he had the computer to himself. But when he got to the room and sat in the chair he saw that there was a site for widowed men looking for dates. He saw his father's profile. Then he went further into the site that his father failed to log off of and saw a picture of a woman named Ayumi Aizawa. He saw that there were countless messages sent back and forth between them and that they planned to meet up that night. Young Shuichi was disgusted and appalled that his dad would lie about working late. And on top of that, go out with someone else just days after his mom's funeral. _

"_How can he do this?" he ranted. "How can he betray mom like that! I mean sure, Ms. Aizawa lost her husband and has a son too but that doesn't mean that they should be together just days after their loved ones died. I don't know if dad really loved mom at all!"_

_End flashback._

* * *

Since that day the boy hasn't looked at his father the same way ever again. Also Mr. Shindou and Ayumi went out much more often. It seemed like things were getting serious between them. The more time his dad spent with his soon to be stepmother, the more irritated Shuichi became. He would rant about it to hiro every day that his father went out. This day was no different.

"I'm telling you Hiro, there's something not right about that Aizawa woman!" Shuichi said over the phone. It seemed like he had finally had it with that woman. On the other side of the line, Hiro was doing his best to calm him down.

"**Its okay, Shu." **Hiro said. "**The best thing that you can do right now is to just hang in there for your dad's sake." **

"I don't know," he said with a sad tone in his voice. "all of this is gonna take a lot of getting used to. Besides today I'm supposed to be meeting her and her son. I really don't know how this is gonna go."

"**Just try to get along with her son. Maybe if you do that, things will get better." **Hiro suggested.

The pink haired teen thought about what his friend said for a moment. Sure things were not going as he thought but maybe if he just rode it out, it would get better. But that didn't mean he would like his future stepfamily. He would just try to tolerate them.

"I-I guess you're right Hiro. I'll at least try to accept Ms. Aizawa." He said. Then he hangs up the phone.

Dinner time approached and it was finally time for him to meet his father's new girlfriend and her son. Hopefully there wouldn't be any bloodshed or a big swear -off because he wouldn't get along with them. Shortly after the table was set, the doorbell rang. rushed to the door and threw it open. He saw that it was a woman with black hair and crimson colored eyes. And her son was the spitting image of her. Shuichi looked through the door and saw that this was the woman from his dad's computer. But he recognized her in the strangest way possible.

"You're the woman from my dad's email! "He blurted out without conscious. Then he saw his father looking at him with a hint of anger in his eyes. "Oops…"

"Shuichi, have you been looking through my emails again?!" he shouted. Then the teen knew that he was in deep trouble. This wasn't the first time that his dad forgot to log off of a site that he was on and he ended up looking through it. But every time it would seem like Shuichi hacked into his computer.

"Umm…you forgot to log off and I saw everything." He said. "That's how I knew about your chats with Ms. Aizawa."

_I have got to log off before leaving my room._ Mr. shindou thought. _I mean that was even worse than the porn incident. His mother wouldn't let me use the computer for a month._

* * *

At the Dinner table things seemed to be going smoothly. Ayumi and Shuichi's dad talked about dates and weddings the whole time. She even mentioned moving in with them. Shuichi and her son barely said anything to each other or their parents. One thing was for certain, her son was just as irritated about being in that house as Shuichi was to have him here. Other than that, the room was very quiet as they ate their dinner.

As soon as that uncomfortable meeting was over, the pink haired teen finally tried to make nice with his future stepbrother.

"Hi, umm… I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Shuichi Shindou." He said holding out his hand. "And you are-"

_Smack._ Suddenly the other boy rudely slapped Shuichi's hand away from him. He looked like he meant business.

"The name's Taki. And don't even **think **that I'm one of your geeky little friends at school. I'm not any happier about my mom getting married again than you are but let's get something straight; when they get married, I'm the boss around here. You're gonna do whatever I want whenever I want got it. And if you even think about disobeying me I'll break your face!" and with that he walked away from the boy.

Shuichi seemed confused about what just happened. He thought by trying to make peace with Taki things would get better but it looked like it just got worse.

Well, there was chapter 2. I know I said that Yuki would be here but I wanted to Introduce Taki first. Sorry about the change. But I promise Yuki will be in the next chapter okay. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of Mister Cinderella. If some of you are just now reading because you were too lazy to read the first two chapters well here's the recap:

Shuichi's mom and brother died in a car accident and he just found out that his father was dating a woman from the internet. He met this woman's son and things are off to a bad start with his soon to be stepfamily. Well, enjoy this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter.

Oops almost forgot, if you haven't noticed all the character's ages have been pushed back some.

Shuichi=15

Hiro=15

Yuki=19

Tatsuha=13

Suguru=13

Ryuichi=28

Taki=17? I don't know Taki's age but I'm guessing he's older than Shuichi but younger than Yuki. Tell me if you like.

Chapter 3

Jive turkeys

One day Shuichi was in the park with his best friend, hiro. His meeting with the Aizawa's did not go very well.

"I'm telling you Hiro, that Taki kid is making my life miserable!" he said. It had already been a month since he met his father's girlfriend and her son and they were treating him with absolutely no respect. They would always make him do all of the cleaning, all of the cooking, even though he didn't know how to cook. Everything that Ayumi was supposed to do Shuichi ended up doing. They constantly called him names like "Slut" or "Faggot", sometimes they went as far as to tell him that he wasn't worth the dirt he walked on and that he should just lay down and die. Slowly but surely Ayumi and her son were breaking the boy down.

"Just ignore them, Shu." Hiro said trying to ease his angered friend. "They're just going to be around until your dad sees the truth. When he does, both of them are out the door."

"I don't know." He said. Then he lied down on the blanket that he took from his father one day. He needed something of his to remind him that he was still the teen that he was before they came into his life. He felt like since the Aizawas came into his life, he couldn't talk to anyone, not even his father. At least he still had Hiro.

"I want to believe that dad will see the truth but he seems to really like this woman. I'm worried that if I tell him what she's doing to me that he'll hold it against me."

As much as he hated Ayumi and Taki, he wanted his dad to be happy. Even if that meant putting up with those two for maybe the rest of his life. But Hiro was not about to let his friend end up in another funk. Not about his new stepfamily.

"You have to tell your dad that they're treating you like crap. If he really is trying to keep the family together, he'll kick them out and take them to court."

Shuichi then thought about a lot of things about his father. He knew that he would slit his own wrists before he let anyone abuse his children. Mr. Shindou has always been protective of his children but especially when it came to other people associating with them. If anyone didn't treat his boys' right, they were out the door in an instant. But something seemed different. It looked like his father cared more about Ayumi than he did about him.

"I really hope that that's still true." Shuichi said to himself.

* * *

~ three days later~

Shuichi had just finished all of his chores after he did his homework. And now he had to cook dinner. And everyone including his father knew that he couldn't cook to save his life. He knew it, too. That's why he never tried but this time he had no choice. Mr. Shindou was working late and he had to do the best he could not to kill them. But that is what he wanted to do.

He was supposed to be baking a turkey, which he had absolutely no idea how to do. He ended up stuffing the turkey with vegetables and putting ramen on it and then put it in the microwave and pressed the "Chicken" button. And watched it cook. if Shuichi had any idea how to cook a turkey, he would know that one, turkey should be cooked in an oven. Two, never cook it frozen or it would explode.

When the microwave went off, he took the turkey out and saw that it was still white. He didn't know what to do. He had to think of something. He found a can of meat browner. It was supposed to artificially color any white meat to make it look like it was cooked. His mother often used it when the stove burned out. But the rest of the family wasn't able to tell the difference until his late twin one day discovered the can on the counter. Shuichi carefully sprayed it all over the turkey and made it look golden brown. Then after that he called his future stepfamily to the dinner table.

"Ms. Aizawa, Taki, dinners ready!" Everything else was bought from stores and put on the platters to make it look like he cooked it. The undercooked turkey was on the largest platter covered. They all dug in to the rice balls vegetables and other side order's first. When they took the top off of the chicken everything looked in order. When Ayumi went to cut the chicken something much unexpected happened.

_Bam!_ The turkey splattered al over the kitchen and all over all three of them. They were all covered with pink meat. Both Taki and his mother were surprised to see the dead meat explode. The pink haired boy couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. Even though he didn't mean for it to happen he felt that they deserved it. He continued to laugh at the Aizawas. His laughter sparked a wave of anger in Ayumi. She rose from her seat and walked toward the boy and struck his face with her hand. Shuichi was shocked at her action. Shocked and really pissed. He stood up and began to confront his father's girlfriend about it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shuichi asked in a harsh tone.

"what kind of joke was that supposed to be?!" she shouted. "How dare you ruin my beautiful outfit with your prank. Just wait until your father gets home! No, I don't need to wait because you are GROUNDED!"

"You can't ground me!" he snapped. "You are not my mother!" Taki was livid about what the pink haired boy just said to his mother. He stepped to him as if he were going to kill him.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother that way!" he said. Then he picked up some of the remaining turkey and threw it at him. Shuichi threw some of the vegetables back at both of them. He was not one to go down without a fight. Then he had finally had it with them and gave the woman a piece of his mind.

"Listen here you obnoxious slut, you may think that you have my dad under your thumb but you don't know a god damned thing about him. He would never let anyone treat me the way you're treating me and when he finds out about what happened tonight, you and your son are out of here!" he declared.

"And how do you know that he'll believe you huh?" Taki teased.

"I have never lied to my father about anything and I wouldn't lie about this! You and your mom are out of here tomorrow!" he shouted again.

Ayumi gave an evil smirk and gently touched Shuichi's face.

"you are very confident in your father. But how do you know he won't ground you for that prank you pulled?"

"It wasn't a prank." Shuichi said defensively. "I didn't know how to cook the turkey, that's why it exploded. I don't need to defend myself around you guys, I'm going to bed." Then he went upstairs and went to bed. He wasn't sure what would happen the next day. 'I really hate that woman.' Shuichi thought. 'Him ,too.'

* * *

~the next day~

Shuichi was on his way to school when he ran into his old nemesis, Taki. This time he was joined by some friends. He looked like he was going to vomit after seeing them.

"What do _you _want?" he asked.

"What do you mean what do I want?" Taki responded. "I go to this school now. Got a problem with that?" then he walked into the building. Shuichi couldn't believe it. Not only would he have to deal with taki at home but now he has to put up with the abuse at school, too.

* * *

~somewhere in Tokyo~

"Why you little brat!" a man shouted at a blond teen with a huge fit of rage.

"What?" the boy said. "All I said was that I was moving out. I'm so sick of having to put up with your constant yelling. I'm through."

"You are so damn ungrateful!" the man shouted back. "you will regret this one day Eiri."

The blond boy continued to pack his bags and decided to leave before any more harsh words were exchanged. "maybe, but right now, I have my own life." Then he left.

Alright there was chapter 3. I said that Yuki would be in the chapter but I never said that he and shuichi would meet. That's later. Well chapter 4 should be up around…next week maybe. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of Mister Cinderella. This chapter may be short. Enjoy.

I don't own gravitation or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

For better or worse

It had already been three months since Taki transferred to Shuichi's high school. Luckily he was a senior so they didn't have to deal with each other in class or during lunch. However, Young Shuichi still had to put up with his future step brother at home. Especially when their parents went out for the night; or when his father had to work late. Those were the times that Shuichi seemed to be all alone with no one to help him. They would blatantly abuse him in his own home. Forcing him to do all the work. Verbally and physically trying to break him down. Ayumi would always threaten to tell his father about the turkey incident if he didn't listen to her. He thought she was bluffing at first but then he saw that she did try to tell Mr. Shindou about his supposed prank. Shuichi did what she and Taki told him to do just hoping that this terrible duo would ease up on him.

As bad as those three months were this was the day that would have his life in ruins forever. His father and Taki's mother were eating dinner together one day. As usual the two teenage boys remained quiet as their parents had heavy conversations about nothing. Then came the moment that would seal young Shuichi's fate once and for all.

* * *

His father got down on one knee and held out what appeared to be a diamond engagement ring. He and Taki both banged their heads on the tables. If they could agree on anything it was that they wanted nothing to do with each other. But now they probably didn't have a choice. It seemed like they would have to deal with each other for the rest of their lives.

"Ayumi, I know that I have not known you very long, but I have come to love you so. I want to know, if you will make me the happiest man in the world." Mr. Shindou said.

_NO! _Shuichi thought. He couldn't believe what was going on. Was his father going to do what he thought he was going to do?

"Ayumi, will you marry me?" he asked.

_This cannot be happening!_ Shuichi thought. _How can dad do this to me?! I feel really betrayed by my father now. How could he propose to someone like her? I won't let dad marry that woman! This all ends right now!  
_

"Dad no!" Shuichi cried. "You can't marry her!"

looked up in shock. He wasn't sure what was going on with his now only son. It seemed like he was acting impossible.

"Shuichi, what in the world are you talking about?" he asked. Then the pink haired teen decided that enough was enough. He was going to expose the Aizawas for the rats that they were.

"Dad, Taki and Ayumi abuse me all the time. They hit me, they call me names and they force me to do all of the cooking and cleaning around the house. They even blackmailed me and said that if I didn't do what they said they would hurt me! Dad you can't be with someone like her." He said.

"He is lying!" Ayumi said defensively. Then the older man looked at her and back at his son feeling more confused than ever. He couldn't believe what he was hearing about his new fiancée. He couldn't believe that someone would ever treat his son that way; and he didn't.

"Now, Now son, Ayumi is only looking out for your best interest. It may seem like she is abusing you but I'm sure she is just looking out for you." He said.

"But dad…" Shuichi whined.

"No buts! I am marrying Ayumi and that's that." He said. Now it looked as if the entire world was against him. His new stepfamily and now even his own father took their side over his. Now it appeared that his life was completely over.

* * *

~Two more months later!~

"This is it, Hiro." Shuichi complained. "Once they make their vows, My life as I know is over with a capital O."

"C'mon, Shu." Hiro said trying to calm his friend down. "It shouldn't be too bad."

"Not too bad?" the teen said sarcastically. "They have threatened me on a regular basis, they have forced me into doing their work for the past few months that I've known them. And now they turned my dad against me! You're right, it's won't be too bad, it's gonna be a NIGHTMARE! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE NOW!"

"Didn't you tell your father what they were doing to you?" Hiro asked. He then saw that Shuichi was looking away from him. He didn't want his friend to see him broken down as much as he was.

"I tried to tell him and he didn't believe me." Shuichi answered. "My own father took Ayumi's side over mine. From this point on, my life has officially come to an end." And with those words the wedding began. It started off with the usual speech given in any wedding. Then when it got to the objection, that's when Young Shuichi knew that this would be the last chance he had to change his father's mind.

"Is there anyone here with a reason that these two should not be wed?" the priest asked.

"I do!" he cried out at that moment. And he had a carefully prepared objection speech laid out for the entire world to hear. Even though it was only a few hundred people.

"Number one," he continued. "Why would my father want someone who can't even fix a bowl of cereal on her own? Two, she is a terrible mother figure, just look at her son, if that's not an example of poor parenting skills I don't know what is. Three, she is only marrying my father for his money. Four, and most of all, she has been married 4 times and this marriage will be no different from the other three. Isn't that right, Taki?

"Why you little…" Taki said angrily. He knew that if he charged at his soon to be stepbrother, that it would confirm all of what he said. So he sat there as the ceremony surprisingly continued. It was now time for the I do's. Both Shuichi and Taki watched in disgust as their parents were finally married. When his father looked around a few minutes later, he saw that his son was no where to be found. He wasn't sure what was going on but something in his gut was telling him that he made a fatal mistake.

* * *

Shuichi was walking in the hallway, blinded by the feeling of betrayal left from his father when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said. Then he looked up at an older man with blond hair, golden eyes and an attitude issue.

"Just make sure you dont' get in my way again." He said. and then he walked away.

_sheesh, is everyone in the world a joke these days._He thought

And the chapter ends…now. Well that was chapter 4. chapter 5 should be up maybe Friday or Saturday. Well anyway, read , review and goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of Mister Cinderella. I would have had this up sooner but the stupid computer crashed. Well, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 5

The good, the bad, the coffee and the pocky

With his father and new stepmother now on their honeymoon, it looked as if Shuichi's life was as good as over. But he was not ready to give up just yet. It would take a lot more than a wicked stepfamily to keep him down. He thought of everything possible to get even with Ayumi and Taki. But at the same time he began to think about something else. Or was it someone else? Ever since the day he ran into the coldhearted but handsome Eiri Yuki, he seemed to want to see him again more. Even if they did just bump into each other. Even so, something about that man was drawing young Shuichi to him. But he didn't have time to worry about some guy he didn't even know, he had to find a way to deal with his new stepfamily but how?

He figured that if his new "mother" was so disgusted by the turkey exploding a while back, she would really hate it if there were a whole flock of birds flying around her. And as for Taki, he figured a few bugs wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they were a swarm of Fire ants.

* * *

~one week later~

Since his father was away, the pink haired teen took a part time job at a coffee shop. He figured if his plans were going to work, he needed some extra money and what better way to get it than to serve adults the legal drug known as coffee? Right next to the coffee shop was also a Pocky shop.

"Welcome to the coffee shop. How can I help you?" he said to every costumer that walked in. they would give their orders and he would go and tell the brewer in the back to fill the orders. He seemed to like working in the coffee shop. Unlike his mean stepbrother and his newly gone stepmother, his boss didn't give him hell. In fact, his boss was rather nice to him. He got paid every week and often got 15 minute rest breaks and a 45 minute lunch break. Things seemed to be going well and then a certain blond college student dropped in later that morning.

Shuichi tried his best not to let his curiosity get the better of him while he was on the clock. He acted as professional has he could without sounding fake.

"Welcome to the coffee shop. May I take your order." He said nervously. Yuki then gave the pink haired teen a long glare. He thought that maybe he had seen him somewhere before. But instead he made his order. He would deal with the boy when he was off work.

"Give me a cup of black coffee. No sugar, no cream." He said.

_Ugh, what kind of guy would drink coffee like that?_ He thought to after that his eyes were distracted by the handsomeness that stood in front of him. Then he was caught off guard by his costumer's rude remark.

"Are you gonna take my order or just stand there staring in my face. I don't have all day." He said. Then the younger boy snapped himself out of his thoughts and went to fill the order. "Sure, right away sir." He that was done he went to the bathroom and wondered why he got so caught up like that. Sure it wasn't like he hadn't had a crush before but this time it was different. He was falling for a boy. He never thought he would end up liking another boy and he figured he had to stop thinking about it now.

"I don't get it. He's such a jerk to me and yet I just stood there looking at him like a piece of meat. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't like men." Young Shuichi ranted. Soon the bathroom was surrounded by his fellow employees. They began to listen to his nonsensical rambling about how he didn't like guys. A few of the other guys chuckled as they listened to him.

"I do not like men. I do not like men! I DO NOT LIKE MEN! AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T LIKE THAT MAN!" He shouted. Then he heard everyone outside of the bathroom laughing. The poor teen couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He quickly ran out of the shop and ran home to take the rest of the day off.

_Just what I need at this point of my life,_ He thought._ Another reason for Taki and Ayumi to treat me like less than nobody. And now because of that, the costumer's at that coffee shop will never let me live it down. I might as well quit while I'm ahead. Not that I am ahead._

* * *

~One more week later~

"Shuichi, Taki, we're home!" A loud deep voice shouted throughout the house. Shuichi walked down the stairs and saw his father and his new stepmother were back from their honey moon. He was not at all pleased to see them. As quickly as he walked down the stairs he walked back up to his room. saw that his son was hurting more than ever. He went upstairs after his only son and tried to straighten things out. It turned out that task would be a lot easier said than done. And it wasn't very easy to begin with.

"Shuichi, open this door!" he demanded.

"No!" Shuichi shouted over the other side of the door. "I don't wanna talk to you or anyone else!"

Then he pounded on the door again, this time harder than the last. He was determined to get his son to talk to him one way or another. Even if he had to brek down the door and drag the teenager out of his own room.

"God dammit Shuichi open this door right now and Let your old man talk to you!" he said with a harsher tone. The response he got would be even more shocking.

"Why don't you go talk to you WHORE? You love more than you ever loved me or mom right? So why bother talking to me? You have that goldigger, talk to her." He said harshly. This time Mr. Shindou had finally had It. He was going to talk to Shuichi whether he liked it or not. He took a battery ram and knocked the door down. He then saw the boy with his face buried under his pillow. He sat down on the bed and tugged on his son's arm, forcefully pulling him up.

"What do you want, Dad?" he asked rudely only to have a fist get dropped on his head.

"You're gonna speak to me like you have some respect, understand?!" he said.

Shuichi grudgingly nodded his head. He may have to respect his father but that didn't change how he felt about the decisions that he made. That was when he finally decided to listen to what his dad had to say. Not that it would make much of a difference.

"Shuichi, I know that over the past few months you haven't exactly gotten along with Ayumi or her son." He began.

_Tell me something I don't know_. He thought. Then his father continued his speech.

"And I do love her. But I don't ever want you to think that she has replaced you or anything like that. You are my son and that will never change. It's just that we have a new family now and it's going to take some adjusting to, that's all. You just have to get used to them."

That was when Shuichi decided to finally be mature for once and talk to his dad about his feelings.

"I know that you just wanted to start over and everything but you didn't even ask me about any of this." He started. "you just went on the internet and started going out with her. And you didn't even think about how I would feel. I felt like you just ignored me and did what you wanted."

"I was only doing what I thought was best for this family!" his father said defensively.

"No, you did what you thought was best for you. All of this was what you wanted. Dad, Ayumi and Taki hate my guts. As long as you're married to her, I can't accept her because she won't accept me."

"I'll talk to her." Mr. Shindou simply said. Then he handed Shuichi a box. "Maybe when I talk to her you two can learn to get along. Until then here's a snack. Good night son."

Then he left the room with the door still clean off. The pink haired boy then took a bite of what appeared to be some strawberry pocky.

_I just hope that dad can talk to her._ He thought. _If he's not enough to get through to her, then he might as well get a divorce. I just hope he got her to sign a pre-nub. _

Well, that was chapter 5. Sorry if it seems a little boring. Anyway chapter 6 might be up around maybe Wednesday. Well, review and see you then.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 of Mister Cinderella. I some people asked if anything bad was going to happen to Shuichi's dad. Well, read and find out, I don't give spoilers. Anyway, enjoy.

Input song: Welcome to my life by simple plan. I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, IT BELONGS TO SIMPLE PLAN. AND I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION EITHER.

Chapter 6

Talent and tragedy

Five days passed since Mr. Shindou and Ms. Aizawa returned from their honeymoon. Shuichi was now brewing his payback against the Aizawas for their constant scrutiny. He made enough money to buy a farm of fire ants. It was finally time for the hunted to become the hunter. Sure his dad said that he would try to talk to Ayumi, but he wasn't sure if he meant that. So being the resourceful teen he was, Shuichi decided he would take matters into his own hands. One morning on his way to school, he packed up the fire ants and went to school. He then met Hiro who had some surprising news.

"Guess what!" his red-haired friend said eagerly.

"What?" Shuichi asked. Then Hiro held up a poster and showed it to his friend. On the poster was an advertisement for the school talent show. The show was scheduled one week from that day. That was when the teen began to think that maybe this would change how things are going now. This was going to be the place where he would pour all of his feelings out in the open in a healthy and civilized way. Then he began to think about the song he was working on.

"Maybe you can sing that song you've been working on since your dad met that uh… woman." He suggested.

It was perfect. Young Shuichi had already gone through so much in the past year, losing his mother, being tortured by his dad's wife and her no good son. The song he was writing would be perfect for the talent show. But there was one problem. He didn't finish it yet and the show was in a week. Plus, he only found out about it today and didn't sign up. So now he really had to hustle if he wanted to be in that talent show.

"Yeah, there's just one problem." Shuichi said. Then he thought of several problems. "Actually, there's a lot, first of all if the show is at night there's no way my wicked stepmother would let me go, she'll drown me in chores. And well, my song isn't finished."

Then the boys heard a bang on the desk. "Shindou, Nakano!" the teacher shouted. "That is enough from you thank you very much."

"Y-yes ma'am!" they said nervously. Then the teacher continued her lecture and the boys remained silent throughout the class. But one thing was for certain, Shuichi was getting into that talent show one way or another and this time he wasn't about to bow down to Ayumi. But first he decided to give Taki some payback.

When the period was over the pink haired boy found his stepbrother's locker and opened it with the key. He then released the farm of fire ants in the locker and looked both ways before closing it back. Little did he know that someone was watching? He turned around and saw a small boy with black hair watching him. He appeared to be a little younger than Shuichi was.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked. Shuichi already knew that he was caught and would probably be blabbed on by this kid. He had to think of a way to bail himself out of this jam but how?

"I was...uh...just devering my stepbrother's lunch." He lied. Judging by the look on the other boy's face, he knew that his lie was weak and very unbelievable.

"Don't act so Innocent, ." he said. then he looked at the empty container in the older boy's hand. "You were playing a practical joke on him weren't you? It was out in the open now. The only thing that young Shuichi could do now was admit the truth about his now failing life. At that point he knew that he had already hit rock bottom. It was impossible for things to get any worse.

"Okay, yeah, I was putting fire ants in his locker to get back at him for bulling me. Please, Fujisaki, you can't tell anyone about this!" he pleaded.

Although they did not know each other very well, Suguru could see that things weren't going very well with Shuichi lately. He saw it the way he would always come to school in a depressed and angry mood. He may be the type of boy who always played by the rules but he also could sympathize with pain.

"I won't tell anyone." He said. Then he went to the bulletin board and wrote his name on a piece of paper on the board. After that he went to his next class. The pink haired boy rushed and signed up for the auditons. after that he went to the auditions and managed to squeeze in as the second to last act. There were only ten acts of course only one winner.

Meanwhile Taki went to his locker and opened it only to find a very unpleasant surprise. Red hot fire ants all over his books he tried to swat them only to get bitten up by the swarm. It didn't take him long to find out who was behind it.

"SHINDOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME!" He shouted.

* * *

~The talent show~

The talent show was very interesting and competetive. Some of the acts there were very prestigious while others were less than impressive. Many students so far have performed for the show and so far there were only 8 acts. There wereonly two more and Shuichi was up . He had just finsished his song ten minutes before the show began. It wasn't unusual for him to finish songs at the last minute but this time it was do or die.

The boy lightly grasped the Mic and began to Sing his song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

Everyone in the audience seemed to pay very close attention to the teen. Not only was his voice one of the best in the school but there was a great deal of emotion in the lyrics and his performance. As the song continued, it became more apparent that there would be a clear winner.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

The audience began to go wild as young Shuichi's act continued. It was often hard to hear him over the roaring crowd. The performance continued all the same. In the audience Taki was stunned at the talent his new stepbrother had. A glimmer of Jealousy filled his heart. Also In the crowd was his father. He took some time off from working to see his son perform. Not surprisingly he was blown away by the act. What seemed to catch Shuichi off guard was seeing another familiar face in the audience. It was Yuki from the coffee shop.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Then the audience finally calmed down. Many of the students backstage were Impressed by the boy. In the audience was a talent scout siting in the back listening. He appeared to Take an Interest in Shuichi.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
__No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

It didn't take much and it didn't take long. his father started to realize that he made a mistake letting Ayumi in his life without talking to Shuichi about it. It finally sank in to him that he moved to fast.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Alright, It's time to announce the winner of the 2002 teen talent competition!" One of the members of the committee said. He opened the envelope and he announced the winner.

"And the winner, with an outstanding 433 votes is...Shindou Shuichi!" He shouted. The audience were louder than thunder at that point. No one was really shocked that he won the talent show. Well, no one except for Shuichi himself. It was his first time ever being on stage and it looked like things went well for his first time. He was handed the first place trophy which he nearly dropped on his foot because it was very difficult to hold. It took at least 12 people to carry the trophy to the car.

When some of the kids went to congradulate the pink haired teen, he was gone. "Hey, has anyone seen Shindou?" a girl asked.

"I haven't seen him either." Another girl said.

* * *

It appeared that Shuichi had went after one of his frequent costumers at the coffee shop he worked in. The other man saw him and began walking a bit faster. But he caught up and managed to get his attention.

"I just want to know something." Shuichi said. Yuki turned around looking irritated as ever.

"What?" he asked grimly.

"Why did you...come here?" the younger man asked. His first response was a humorless chuckle from the blond boy. Then he finally got a vocal resopnse from him.

"I came to see my cousin." He answered. Then he began to taunt the other teen.

"You didn't think I actually came here for you, did you?"

Shuichi was starting to get angry at what he said but decided that now wasn't the time for him to start arguing.

"No, I was just asking, see you later." Then he quickly ran to the car. On the way home, it didn't take Mr. Shindou long to start interrogating him about the conversation he was having with Yuki.

"Son," He began. "Who was that man."

"Just someone that I met a while back." he answered. But judging from his dad's looks, he knew that that wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. He was a dad after all.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Mr. Shindou asked suspicously.

"No, dad." Shuichi said. "I have no secrets."

* * *

~two days later~

The pink haired teen and his friend were sitting at lunch outside when they heard some terrible news. This news was going to change everything in young Shuichi's life for the worst. His life was rotten enough with a new wicked stepmother and now he was about to get even more bad news.

"Mr. Shindou!" Suguru called. "Your dad was in an accident!"

Just when it looked like life had slapped him in the face hard enough, it does it again. Now he just found out that something terrible has happened to his last family member. What will happen now?

Chapter 6 end.

well, everyone, there's your answer. You can already guess what happens next chapter so I don't have to tell you but anyway, Chapter 7 will be up on tuesday. review and see you then.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 of Mister Cinderella. I decided to post this before class started because I have till one o clock.

I don't own gravitation or any characters.

Chapter 7

Falling from grace

Young Shuichi rushed to the hospital hoping and preying that his father was safe and sound. There was no way that Mr. Shindou would die so easily he thought. After all, he had nerves of steel and had endured a lot worse when the teen was younger so there was no way that he could just circum to a mere car accident. But there was still a possibility that he did lead the same fate as his wife and other son before him. He and Hiro ran into the building and zoomed to the desk.

"Where's my dad?!" Shuichi asked. The receptionist looked at him with a confused look. At first she didn't know who he was talking about but then she decided maybe she could help him out a bit.

"And what is the last name of the patient?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Shindou." He answered. Then he saw the expression on her face change. That was when he knew that something was very wrong. But what could have possibly happened to his old man? He prepared himself for the worst. And deep down knew that the worst was coming.

"I'm afraid you can't see him right now." She said. The boys were now getting even more worried than ever.

"W-Why not?" Hiro asked. _Oh, no here it comes. _ He thought. Then he knew it was true when the receptionist pulled his friend aside. He didn't exactly hear what they were saying but judging by the look on the pink haired boy's face, he knew that it was terrible news. He saw Shuichi running out of the hospital. Naturally he went after his friend to see what was wrong.

"Shuichi!" he called. "Shu, what happened?" he then saw the teen up in a tree sobbing.

"Dad's in a coma." He said still sobbing. Then he took hold of a broken branch. "The doctors don't know if he will wake up or not and they also said the only thing keeping him alive is that life support in there." He continued to cry, and then Hiro realized that the worst news was about to be brought.

"They want me decide whether or not to pull the plug on that machine." He finally admitted. It was clear that despite his father marrying a woman who constantly torments him, he still loved his father and would never want something like that happen to him. And now he had a difficult decision to make. Would he keep his dad alive as a vegetable, or set him free and face the Aizawa's alone?

(A/n: heh heh heh. Now I had 2 options here. I could have either ended the chapter there with a cliffie or continued to build up the suspense with a dragged out chapter or just let you know what happens in the end. Luckily for you guys I chose C.)

"First of all come down from that tree." Hiro ordered. Shuichi jumped down and of course fell on his behind. The red haired teen helped him up and they sat on the stoop of the hospital.

"I just want you to know that I've got your back no matter what you decide." He said. "And when it comes to Taki and Ayumi, You're not alone. If either of them gives you any trouble you're welcome to stay with me."

The teen seemed somewhat relived that he at least had his best friend to console him at his time of need. He right now needed a friend to help him. But like many of their other conversations. Hiro would change the subject. And of course it would be something related to Shuichi.

"By the way," he began. "Who's that guy you're always talking to?" Hiro asked. Shuichi then started to get defensive about what his friend asked him.

"Who, Yuki?" he said. "He's a regular costumer in that coffee shop I work in." that was when Hiro began to tease him about Yuki possibly being his boyfriend or something.

"How come you never introduced me?" hiro began to tease. "Am I not good enough to be around you too, or is it that you want to be _alone _with him?"

"Cut it out, Hiro." He said defensively. "I don't like him like that. Besides he's a jerk and he's always calling me a brat and making fun of me and-"

"Like you care." The red head interrupted. Then he started poking at the other teen.

"I bet you just want to be near him, that's why you decided to work at that coffee shop! I mean you tell me that you might like guys' .look at you already playing the game of love."

Shuichi at that point had enough. He pushed his best friend on to the ground and then pounced on him. He pinned the other boy down and now had him at his mercy.

"I do not and I repeat do not like him that way. And even if I did he wouldn't be interested in me anyway. For all I know he's straight." The pink haired boy said.

"Speak of the devil." Hiro said pointing to a blond guy walking the street. Shuichi looked and saw that it was a certain regular costumer he had. He didn't know what to do or how to react at that point, and the position he was in didn't help much either. They were both approached by the man.

"If you two are going to do _that_ get a room." He said jokingly.

"Ha- ha, real funny, Yuki." Shuichi spat back. He got up from wrestling the other teen to the ground and then went to have yet another round with the college student.

"What are you doing out here, damned brat." He asked. Hearing that made the younger teen angry.

"First of all, my name is Shuichi. Second of all I'm not a brat!" he said. "And why I'm out here is none your damn business!"

Yuki then looked at Hiro who was subconsciously listening to what they were saying. Sure I looked like he wasn't paying them any mind but he might have been listening from a distance. Then he handed what appeared to be an Index card to young Shuichi.

Confused, the pink haired teen asked what he was up to.

"What… is this?" he asked.

"What does it look like," he said coldly. "It's an invitation." Then he continued to read said invitation and saw that there was also a ticket to a masquerade ball set to start a month from that day. The boy was even more confused than ever. Being invited to a party was one thing but being invited by one of his costumer's was an even bigger surprise. Hiro was watching everything going on and he couldn't believe it himself. Was this guy asking Shuichi on a date?

"Let me get this straight. You're inviting me to a masquerade ball as your date?" he clarified.

"Hold on." The blond said. "I never said it was a date! Besides I wouldn't want your boyfriend to get too jealous."

Shuichi then looked back at hiro and knew that he needed to make something clear.

"Hiro is NOT my boyfriend. We're just friends and what you saw was just me messing around with him." Then he thought, well going to a party wouldn't hurt.

"I'll go to your party." he said. "But I have a few things to take care of before I go."

Then he looked and saw the older man walking away.  
"Whatever, Just be there." He heard him say. Shuichi then pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He really is about to go on his first date. And surprise it was with another guy. But he didn't have time to think about love. He had other things to worry about like his father's well being.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Back at the hospital, Shuichi was in the ER with a comatose Mr. Shindou. He now had to make the hardest decision that he would ever have to make. As much as he loved his dad and as mad as he was, He knew that he had to do the right thing. And deep in his heart he thought that the right thing would be setting his old man free from being a vegetable.

With one pull of the plug his father was finally free. It was extremely hard to do but now his dad could rest peacefully. And at least he now knew that he was not alone.

Chapter 7 end.

Umm…okay there it was chapter 7. I'm not exactly sure what will be next for this chapter but just expect more of the Aizwawas abuse. Anyway chapter 8 should be up maybe Tuesday or Wednesday or maybe even next Friday. Anyway, review and see ya whenever.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 of Mister Cinderella. I think we're heading to the part with the ball, If I'm not mistaking. Well, enjoy this chapter, Hope you like it.

Chapter 8

You're not going!

It had been two weeks since he had to pull the plug on his old man and Shuichi was suffering now more than ever. With his dad gone, there was no one left to protect him from his stepmother's scrutiny. And to make maters worse, she bought the coffee shop that he worked in and forced his boss out. It seemed like nothing was going to change for the better now. The Masquerade ball was rescheduled to the end of summer; mostly for relocation purposes. At first the dance was going to be held that following week in the Zepp Tokyo clubhouse, but now it was going to be held at the end of the summer in Shuichi's school.

That summer turned out to be one of the worst summers that Young Shuichi was having. Because Ayumi bought the shop, he worked for her and not his other, kinder boss. She forced him to do everything from brewing coffee to cooking and even made him wash all the dishes. It was like she went out of her way to make his life a living hell. She even went as far as to tear down his employee of the month award that his boss put up.

When Shuichi was finally off of work, he quickly went home to get a shower from all of his labor. While there he started to contemplate what he would do to get out of the situation he was in.

_I can't stand that Ayumi. _He thought. _She is ruining my life just to get me back for what happened to dad! It's not my fault that he got into a car accident. I don't even know how dad got caught in that accident. I've had it with that bitch I'm out of here. As soon as I'm finished with this shower, I'm packing my shit and I'm leaving. _He thought about where he would go if he would. Then he thought about what hiro said to him.

* * *

Flashback: "First of all come down from that tree." Hiro ordered. Shuichi jumped down and of course fell on his behind. The red haired teen helped him up and they sat on the stoop of the hospital.

"I just want you to know that I've got your back no matter what you decide." He said. "And when it comes to Taki and Ayumi, You're not alone. If either of them gives you any trouble you're welcome to stay with me."

The teen seemed somewhat relived that he at least had his best friend to console him at his time of need. He right now needed a friend to help him. But like many of their other conversations. Hiro would change the subject.

* * *

End flashback.

When Shuichi was finally in his bed, he wondered about what might happen with Yuki now that his wicked stepmother owns the store.

It seemed like he was thinking about Yuki a lot lately. He never thought about anyone like that before, especially when things between them were starting to get good. Sure they never really hung out but before Ayumi took over they talked to each other a lot and sometimes saw each other outside of the Coffee shop. The blond man was on his mind almost twenty four seven three sixty five. He couldn't wait for the Masquerade ball. It was probably going to be the only redeeming thing about his summer. The luckiest thing about the ball was that Neither Taki or Ayumi knew anything about it.

Meanwhile, Taki was in his room thinking of another way to get back at Shuichi for the fire ant incident. He knew that he would get him for this someday but all of his plans for revenge either failed or to him sounded too safe for him. He was drawing what appeared to be an outline of his latest plan to get him back for his prank. When he was done, the picture revealed itself as so

_Shuichi walks to his locker and sees a fake love letter from a secret admirer. He goes to the middle of a parking lot to meet said secret admirer but instead finds himself knocked out by some thugs and dragged into an abandoned building._

* * *

~One Month later. ~

The Summer was almost over and Shuichi couldn't wait to go to the ball and be with who he believed to be his prince charming. He already had his tux rented and was Borrowing Hiro's mask from a previous halloween costume. All he had to do was wait until 7:30 and his dream of true love would finally come true. Sure, It seemed like he andYuki were the least likely people to even talk to each other let alone go out. But after knowing each other for some time, it looked like it would be a fairy tale ending. He even went as far as to record a love song for the older teen. It was Just finished one Hour ago, Right before he went to get his tuxedo. But his happiness Wasn't likely to last when Taki found out about his Plans for the night.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." He began.

"Not now, Honey." Ayumi said. "You should be getting ready for that ball." The woman continued to brush her hair. She herself was going out on a date. But Taki was determined to end SHuichi's happiness once and for all. And his mom had to know why. But she kept talking.

"Shouldn't you be calling Maa and telling him you're on your way to pick him up?" She suggested.

"That'swhat I want to talk to you about,mom!" Taki said fiercely. "Shindou is planning to go to, too!"

Then Ayumi stopped brushing her hair and turned to the teen. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Oh, no he's not." She half shouted. "He's working late at the shop tonight."

"I overheard him Talking to Hiro, he's supposed to be meeting someone at that ball." Taki confirmed. "I think I know who it is too. That guy he's always talking to at work. I think that they've been seeing each other since he first started working there."

Ayumi knew that her son had abosolutely no reason to lie to her about anything. Especially news regarding her stepson. She knew that something had to be done about this and she knew just what to do.

"Taki, Go upstairs and get your brother down here," She ordered. "I want to talk to him."

"But, mom!" Taki whined.

"Taki, do as I say!" She demanded again. Then he went upstairs trying to be as civil as he possibly could to his stepbrother slash arch nemesis. He knocked on the pink haired boy's door and said what he needed to.

"Shuichi, Mom wants to talk to you!" He shouted through the door.

"Tell her I'm busy." Shuichi answered.

"She said to come down here right now!" He said harshly. Shuichi had had just about enough of Ayumi and Taki. He moved out once but was forced back by his stepmother. At that moment he also had his things packed once again. and he was going to take everything this time. He was moving out and this time he wouldn't be coming back, not even by force. Plus, he was determined to go to the Masquerade ball no matter what. He figured he might as well see what the wicked witch of Tokyo wanted so he came down and went to speak to her.

"Yes, Ayumi." He said grudgingly.

"First of all, fix your attitude." Ayumi scolded. Then she got to the point.

"I hope you don't have any plans for tonight because I need you to work a double shift at the coffee shop. Starting....right now actually." She said. For as long as he had been working at the shop, he knew that a double shift would last for at least 10 hours, from when he left until 1:30 A.M. In other words, he would end up missing the ball if he did.

"um... Ayumi, I have plans tonight so I won't be able to make it tonight." He said politely. But little did he know, his stepmother had other plans.

"I know all about your plans, boy!" She snapped. "And You are NOT going to that ball until you finish that double shift. You know the dinner rush is at 7:30."

"if I do this then I'll miss the ball!" he said.

"Exactly." Taki said interrupting. Shuichi then found out how she knew about this. He was now raging with anger and disappointment.

"You told her didn't you?!" Shuichi asked.

"You know I would never keep secrets from my own mother." Taki said. Then the older boy handed Shuichi his uniform and then let his mother handle the rest.

"where's your suit?" she asked.

"I won't tell you!" the pink haired boy spat. But he didn't need to tell her. Taki already found the suit and showed it to them. the once glamorous tuxedo was now nothing but rags. Every piece of it from head to toe was torn and cut.

"THAT WAS A RENTAL!" Shuichi shouted.

"Your loss." Taki taunted. "Now get to work!"

* * *

Shuichi stormed out of the house and to the shop. He couldn't believe that those two could go so low to ruin the only happy moment in his life. All he wanted was to be with his friends and the man of his dreams but all of that was ruined thanks to his cruel step family. He worked his Usual shift which ended at seven fifteen. Then during his break he went into the kitchen and did the only thing his emotions would allow him to; cry all of the pain out.

"I hate them!" He sobbed. "I hate them for doing this to me! They ruined my one chance at happiness Since my parents were around!"

Yeah and the chapter is over for now. I would have had this up sooner but you know how it is, gotta work out some kinks before posting it. Anyway chapter 9 should be up maybe Saturday, see you then.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9 of Mister Cinderella. I know that there was something I forgot to do before saying this. Be right back.

Oh right, don't own gravitation. Don't like Yaoi don't read etc. etc.

Warning: Shonen Ai, Mild language

Chapter 9

Fairy god…Boss

It seemed like things wouldn't end for the young teen. He was first forced to do all the work, then blackmailed and now his stepfamily was making him miss the one event that he was invited to since that wedding. He left the kitchen and went back to work trying his best to get his composure. He saw that his next costumer was actually his idol and his old boss.

"Mr. Sakuma." Shuichi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me get a coffe, 2 creams, one sugar." He ordered.

"Coming right up." Shuichi said dryly. Then he went back into the kitchen to make yet another coffee. He knew that the shift was just getting started.

Ryuichi just looked at his former employee. He saw that something was very wrong. Whenever Shuichi worked for him he was happy but now with new management. He could see and feel the misery that his former employee was feeling.

"What's the matter shu?" he asked. "You seem out of it."

The pink haired boy wasn't about to let his emotions get in the way in his work. But there was no one else at the shop just yet so he thought maybe he could talk to the former pop idol for a bit. It wasn't like it mattered to him though. There was no way for him to make Shuichi's dreams come true. So he thought.

"Well, Ayumi has been breathing down my neck with this double shift lately. I had plans tonight but she ruined that." Shuichi explained. Then he went back to the counter to wait for more costumers.

"Shuichi, did your plans include a date?" Ryuichi asked.

"N-no!" He said defensively. But it was obvious that he was lying. Since the teen didn't lie very often, it was easy for anyone to know when he was lying. Especially if someone dealt with liars for a living. Ryuichi wasn't one of those people but he knew something had to be done to cheer up is former employee.

"Shuichi, why don't you take the night off? I'll handle everything here." The former star suggested.

The boy thought about it for a minute. He wanted to go to that party. He wanted to be with Yuki. But was it really worth letting his former boss take Ayumi's wrath? Then he remembered what Ayumi told Taki one day. She was going out and that she would be home by midnight. He still thought about what would happen if he were to get back to the shop after his stepmother returned.

"I guess I could let you take over but… I have to be home by midnight. Plus I don't have anything to wear to the Masquerade ball." He said. Then Ryuichi thought about what to do about that problem. He remembered Shuichi going on and on about some Masquerade ball that he was invited to and how excited he was to be invited personally. But then another flashback hit young Shuichi.

* * *

Flashback- a few hours ago.

Taki already found the suit and showed it to them. the once glamorous tuxedo was now nothing but rags. Every piece of it from head to toe was torn and cut.

"THAT WAS A RENTAL!" Shuichi shouted.

"Your loss." Taki taunted. "Now get to work!"

End flashback.

* * *

"Follow me." Ryuichi said. And they left the shop to a nearby rental store. Then he looked around the store for a new tux for one of his best employees and fans. After a few minutes of looking around he finally found what he believed to be the perfect new tux for Shuichi. It shined with a lavender glow, a mask that would fit his small delicate face and a hat that would cover nearly his entire head. To many it looked like it was something out of a three ring circus. But it was just the right size and style for the pink haired boy.

As they exited the store with a new tux and Shuichi's new found happiness from the trip, they went back to the shop where the teen got dressed and was on his way to his school. Then ryuichi told him the one thing he already knew but had to remind him just in case.

"You have to be back here by midnight, Okay Shu?" He said. "No later than that because I have a busy day tomrrow morning and I need my rest."

Then Shuichi was already out of the shop and on his way to what would be the best night of his life.

* * *

At the ball, Yuki was waiting around for what seemed to be two hours. He didn't dance with one person the entire time he was here. Sitting next to him was his younger brother Tatshuha. He was beginning to suspect that his big brother was waiting for someone who was either late or probably not showing up at all.

"Who are you waiting for, bro?" Tatsuha asked. Then he noticed that the older teen was looking around for someone. In a way he knew exactly who Yuki was waiting for.

"Don't tell me, coffee boy right?" He guessed. He didn't know Shuichi all that well but he knew that Eiri would always go to him in the shop. It seemed like they always bumped into each other at the most unintentionally convinient times. But as time went on, there was no sign of the boy. Yuki was starting to give up.

"I knew inviting him was a mistake." He said. But it appeared that he spoke to soon. Someone came through the door but not just any guest. It was Shuichi dressed up in the outfit that his old boss rented him. Heads turned as he made his way to The bench where Yuki was at.

When A few of Shuichi's classmates saw him, didn't reconize him at all. Sure it was a masquerade ball and everyone was in a mask but there was no one at that party that would have guessed that it was him. Well, almost no one. Hiro instantly knew it was his friend and Yuki at least suspected it but wasn't sure.

"I knew Shuichi wouldn't miss it." He said to Suguru. Suguru nodded. He knew that Shuichi would have probably snuck out to be there.

"I just hope his mom doesn't find out he's here." the younger teen added.

Taki couldn't take his eyes of the boy and was getting suspicious as well.

"Maa, does that kid look familiar to you?" He asked his date.

"I don't know Taki." Maa said. "I haven't seen him around here before." Then he looked harder at Shuichi. He knew that something was up.

_There's no way that could be Shindou. _He thought. "He just looks really familiar, You know?" He told the blond boy.

"Yeah, Yeah, Shut up and dance with me!" Maa demanded.

"Hi, there." Shuichi greeted the blond. The other teen didn't say a word to him. Was he angry at him or could it be that maybe he was sad about something? Either way, he had to get Yuki to talk to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Shuichi said. "I was busy doing stuff." But he still didn't respond. Shuichi began to think that maybe his invitation expiered when he showed up so late. But of course he would be proven wrong yet again.

"Let's go." Yuki said Taking him onto the dance floor. It seemed like maybe things were looking up for both of them at that moment. Yuki still wasn't sure if it was really Shuichi he was going to dance with. But something told him it was. Whether or not he believed that something would depend on how their dance turned out.

* * *

It seemed to go smoothly at first. Young Shuichi never slow-danced before and worried that he wouldn't be graceful enough for anyone. But with Yuki leading it didn't seem to bad. In fact, it was almost like it was meant to happen, like maybe somewhere in the cosmos, a higher being was pushing the two men together without them even knowing it. From the wedding until now it all seemed like it was divinely planned by god himself.

As they danced through the night Taki had something planned. Something that could possibly expose the his steptbrother's Identity. He wasn't 100% sure if it was Shuichi but he thought that if it was he had t find a way to prove it. The wicked boy slipped a small round ball onto the floor and watched it roll towards the pink haired teen. His planned was almost a success; Shuichi unknowingly stepped on the marble and fell to the floor. Some of the guests laughed while some others went to see if he was alright.

Embarrassed by the whole ordeal, Shuichi runs outside. He couldn't bare to let anyone see him now. Especially after that display of skills, or lack of skills.

"I can't believe that just happened!" he vented. "I just embarrassed myself and Yuki in front of everyone at the party. There's no way I can face him now."

"What happened back there doesn't matter." A voice said from a distance. He turned and saw that it was the same blond man that he knew and kind of liked.

"Sure you fell on your ass, but you weren't a complete embarrassment out there." He said. "Not to me anyway."

Shuichi could tell that he was giving a compliment in his own way. Maybe he wasn't as much of a hard-ass as he acted like.

"Thanks." Shuichi said. "I'm did have a good time out there."

* * *

Then the two men were now just standing outside of his school. After a few minutes of venting and feeling sorry for himself about falling down in front of everyone. He decided to go back inside. But not to rest of the party. They went to the roof and had another dance there. It all seemed too perfect somehow. It was a blissful night after all. but something about it didn't sit well with the blond. the atmosphere was almost too good to be true.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked.

"I'll let you know." Shuichi answered. They were now locked in the others eyes, it appeared that there were two different thoughts going on in their minds. However, it didn't seem to matter to them when they leaned closer to one another. Still lost in the almost-too-perfect atmosphere, their lips were just inches away from each other, but all of that would be cut short with a gong from a nearby clock. Shuichi knew that it was about to be midnight. He didn't want the moment to end but knew that it had to.

"I-I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" He said as he raced to the stairs and headed out of the front door of the school, Yuki wasn't far behind him. He was trying to get the younger teen to stay if only for a few minutes longer.

"Hey! wait a minute!" he said. At the exit he found a floppy disk titled.

"Glaring Dreams"

Chapter 9 end.

well that was chapter 9, boy that was long for me, at least I got it done before heading out today. Sorry I took so long everyone, I was having a few problems with the document section deleting words and phrases from my chapters. Hopefully that's fixed now. Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it up. Review please and see you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 of Mister Cinderella. I think I only have about 2 more chapters left to post. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.

I don't own gravitation

Chapter 10

Whose song is this?

Taki watched as Shuichi exited the party frantically. His suspicions were still at large and they grew even more when he saw the pink haired boy leaving the ball. He knew that the only way that he would expose his stepbrother's disobedience would be to go back to the Coffee shop and for the teen to be absent. The only thing was that he couldn't just leave his date all alone just to make his stepbrother's life miserable.

Taki lead maa out of the building and followed Shuichi. As they chased the boy, Maa was getting annoyed about missing their night. He knew that Taki could sometimes get over obsessive about trying to prove or disprove any theory; especially if it regarded young Shuichi. After a few minutes Maa stopped and pulled away from his lover.

"Hold on Taki!" he shouted. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you so obsessed with making your brother miserable?"

Taki wasn't about to explain himself to anyone. He just took the blond boy and kept running after him. They finally caught up to Shuichi only to lose him again, well, Shuichi was getting into a car after they found him. Taki called a cab and ordered it to follow the cab that Shuichi was in. The car chase started out as just two cars driving at 85 miles per hour and flying through the city and angering the other drivers and bike riders. Taki was determined to catch Shuichi and expose him even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Taki was sure that he would catch his brother in the act. If his theory was correct then he would make sure that young Shuichi's life would be a living hell. He could just smell the teen's misery a mile away.

'It won't be long now.' He thought. 'I will make sure you never step outside again, Shindou.

* * *

Shuichi was in the backseat of the car and trying to relax while the driver took him back the coffee shop. He checked all of his pockets to make sure that he had everything, House Keys, check, cell phone, check, wallet, check but something was missing; something very important. Shuichi searched frantically for his floppy disk that contained his song. He emptied one of his pockets and yet everything but his floppy was in that one, then he checked his other pocket and had the same result.

"I couldn't have lost it at the ball." The pink haired boy said to himself. But he knew that he lost it. He wasn't sure who would find it or if anyone found would ever give it to him. He looked out the window and saw Taki sticking his head out in the car behind him. Luckily Taki didn't see him without his mask but something in his heart was telling him that his stepbrother was on to him. As quickly as he looked out the window he turned his face back to looking at the road ahead. They were not very far away from the shop. Time however, was against the stepbrothers as Ayumi's car was less than a mile away from the coffee shop.

"Step on it, Driver!" Taki shouted. The driver complied and went into overdrive, they managed to catch up to the cab that Shuichi was riding in but that car was already 500 feet ahead of them. As the three cars were the heading towards the building, only time would tell who would get there first; when Taki and Ayumi headed in to the coffee shop and approached the counter, they saw no sign of the pink haired teen. It looked like Taki finally caught Shuichi in the act of disobeying his mother. No one was there, not even Ryuichi.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Mom, I think Shuichi snuck out and went to that ball when he was working. That might be why he isn't here." Taki said. It was nothing new for him to tattle on anyone he hated. But then they heard someone in the kitchen. It seemed like Taki's suspicions were from. Boy, were they in for a surprise. Out came young Shuichi wearing his uniform. The Aizawas just looked at each other, overcome with disbelief. But they knew that something wasn't right.

"How, Long were you back there?!" Taki asked still shocked.

"About 3 minutes." Then a dinging sound went off from in the other room. "I better go give that guy his food." He said. Then he headed back into the kitchen.

"T-that's impossible." Taki vented. "He couldn't have been back there the whole time! Mom, I'm telling you Shuichi went to that ball you have to believe me!"

The woman stroked her son's cheek. "I do believe you." She said. "But there's no way he would admit it. We have to drag it out him." The mother and son duo went back home to get ready for the next day. Now they had a new agenda, to get Shuichi to admit that he went to that ball despite Ayumi's orders.

Back in the Kitchen, Shuichi quickly changed his bottoms. He was almost caught red handed. He may have had his work shirt on but he still had the Pant's from the tux on. The thought of being exposed frightened him he couldn't bear the thought of them making his life more of a wreck than it was when his dad passed away.

"I really hope I can explain all of this to Yuki tomorrow." He said. "Maybe he'll understand."

* * *

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

_Bring! Bring! _The phone rang. Shuichi ran to the phone at well, the slowest speed he could ever run. Not surprisingly, the teen got to the phone before everyone else.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey, Shuichi! How was the dance?" _Hiro asked over the phone. The pink hiared boy looked around to make sure that no one was listening. It appeared that Taki and his mother went out for the day. Even though he had the day off from the shop, it was still his job to take care of the house. Then he realized, Hiro didn't have to ask about the dance, he was there after all. He knew that His friend was asking about Yuki.

"It…was ….AMAZING!" He shouted. Despite losing his floppy and being chased to the coffee shop, he did have a wonderful time.

"_Well, what happened?" Hiro asked._

"I ended up dancing with Yuki and it turns out he's not as much of an asshole as I thought. But I feel like there's something he's not really telling me, almost as if he's sad about something." Shuichi explained.

"_I'm sure he was just bored." _Hiro added. "_I mean after all there wasn't much to do there."_

"But I had to be home at midnight so I had to run out after about three hours. And Taki chased me back to the Coffee shop. He almost caught me." The boy continued. "Luckily I dodged a bullet, this time."

"_Man, what a night. Anyway, the music committee wants to know when you're song is going to be finished. _Hiro explained. Shuichi knew that his song was due in just a few days, but at the same time with his song gone, it would be a miracle for it to show up again.

"Umm… Just…Give me two days and it'll be done." He quickly answered. He was now sitting down on the couch.

"_You really suck at lying you know that?" _Hiro said. "_did you lose that song at the dance?"_

The teen was stunned. Hiro knew him pretty well and would know if one: Shuichi tried to lie, which he hardly does because he's not good at it and two: if he lost something.

"W-What! How did you-?" he began.

"_You better find that song, and soon."_ His friend demanded. _"Anyway I gotta go, see you around."_

_Click._ Hiro hung up the phone from the other end. Now Shuichi had something else to worry about, handing in his song and avoiding getting busted by Taki and Ayumi.

* * *

Back at his new appartment, Yuki stared at the disk that he picked up. It didn't have a name on it, Just the title when he put it in his laptop, a song played. He wondered who it could belong to. He had a good idea, But wasn't completely sure. But the voice in that song sounded vaguely familiar desptite being a little staticy.

Well that's that everyone. I think I will add one or two more chapters before ending this story. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought and I'll update as soon as I can. No promises. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11 of Mister Cinderella; sorry it took so long everyone. I'm not sure whether to end the story here or not but I'll decide when this chapter is over. Well, enjoy.

I never did own gravitation, it always belonged to Maki Murakami and I make no money off of this, as much as I want to be rich I do it the old fashion way, Babysitting.

Chapter 11

Mister Cinderella

Yuki thought and thought about what he could do to find the person he was with at that masquerade dance. He couldn't figure out whose voice it was because the floppy had so much static. He wasn't sure if the person he thinks was there was really there. There was only one way for him to find out who it was. He would have to announce the situation and see if anyone would step up and reclaim it from him. It was a very risky plan but he always was a risk taker considering he moved out of his parent's house.

Tatsuha of course thought that his plan was crazy and that it would never work no matter how many people stepped forward to get that disk. And he would say it over and over again how stupid the plan was.

"Bro, there is no way you're gonna find whoever it is you're looking for; and you're even crazier if you think that coffee boy is the one that you were with. Just keep on dreaming." He said.

But the blond college student wasn't about to give up. He didn't act on his plan yet but he soon would and when he did he knew that he was bound to find that Mr. Cinderella. He didn't care how long it would take him he would find the person he was with. That of course made Tatsuha realize why he as so determined to find that young man.

"Now I get it," he finally concluded. "You _like_ that boy don't you, Eiri. That's why you think he was the one with you."

"I don't know for sure if it was him or not, but I'll find out." He said as he gathered his things and headed to the same coffee shop that he always went to.

"Good luck, Bro, you'll need it." Tatsuha said before the older teen left.

* * *

~Three days later~

Shuichi was at work one Sunday morning doing what he did best, serve coffee to all of his waiting costumers. Even with Ayumi breathing down his neck every second it seemed like things were about to turn around for the young high school freshman; Especially after he saw the man of his dreams for the first time in nearly a month. But when he saw that his stepmother suspected that he was slacking off he had to at least act like he was working when he went to talk to Yuki.

When he went there it looked like the older man was in a less than pleased mood.

"What's the matter?" Shuichi asked. He was getting concerned about his regular. It looked to him like he was in a worse mood than he usually was.

"Do you know what I really hate?" Yuki asked.

"Giving orders." The pink haired teen answered.

"No, taking them. Why do think I moved to Tokyo,To get away from taking orders. And yet here you are taking orders from the wicked witch of the west that you're forced to live with. I actually feel sorry for you." He said. Though many people didn't think it, Yuki really did have a heart, he was just afraid to show it sometimes. He always did keep to himself but it was different when he was around Shuichi. He felt like he could talk to him about anything. Well anything he _felt _like talking to him about.

"Why _do _you live with her anyway?" he asked.

"Only because every time I run away, she finds me and forces me to come back. You don't know what it's like living with someone like her!" The pink haired boy ranted.

"We should trade, I live with dragon lady, and you can live with my dad."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Of course what Yuki didn't know or at least wasn't sure about was whether or not Shuichi missed the ball. Everyone else thought so, but he of course knew better.

"Umm...Yuki, about the day, at the party-" He began. He felt like the blonde thought that he stood him up, and thought he had to make it up to him somehow.

"I know all about it." The college student interrupted. Those words completely shocked the teen. Could he have known about that all along?

"That dragon lady forced you to miss it, right? I understand." He said. It looked like either Yuki had no clue that that was him, or didn't remember what happened. Either way it looked like he wouldn't find his floppy or get a second date for that matter. His one chance at love and his wicked family blew it for him. Hearing Shuichi bring up the ball ended up making the older teen even more certain that he was the one that lost that song. But the only way to find out was to stick to his original plan.

* * *

~Later that day~

It appeared that things were going the same way they went every day, Shuichi went to school and would end up coming home to be ordered around by Taki and Aymi, but something seemed different, this time Shuichi would have a pair to stand up to the evil. He wasn't about to take the abuse any longer. He had already packed his bags and Hiro's parents already made arrangement for him to move in. it was all going to end. The torment, the ridicule all of it would end as soon as he confronted them. All he could think about was what happened earlier in school. It sure was a trying day, and an interesting one.

~Flashback- Earlier that day (After the coffee shop)~

The pink haired teen was sitting in the lunch-room with some of his friends when a strange announcement was made. Only this announcement wasn't made by the principal or a head teacher.

"Excuse me; I think that someone that I was with the other day might have left something when they left, A hard disk that holds some sappy love song. If this belongs to you then come to the office and get it."

All of the girls and boys rushed to the office to find out who was holding that floppy for them, many of them had no idea that it was Shuichi's.

Then again, Shuichi didn't realize he lost his song until after he got in the car and saw that it was missing, He could have gone back for it and Risk more torture from the Aizawa's but he had to stick to his curfew.

"Aren't you going to get your song back?!" Hiro asked. His friend was still zoned out from what he heard earlier, but he soon snapped back into reality and caught on to what was going on. Then he zipped to the office only to find a long line of students by the office, the line went from the office all the way out to the entrance of the lunchroom.

'It's gonna be a long day.' He thought. He waited as one by one the students left the office with disappointment on their faces. Being at the end of the line with 400+ students was beginning to get even more tedious as he waited. As if waiting on the long line wasn't enough, he saw that his stepbrother was right in front of him. Oh, how pissed he was when he saw that. Just when he thought Taki couldn't ruin his life anymore, he just had to try to interfere in the one thing that was his.

"Why are **you** here, Shindou, you didn't even **go **to that dance." Taki asked. The pink haired boy didn't answer. He just stood in line waiting for it to move. But then he noticed that the boy in front of him wasn't moving even though the line was much shorter now.

"Ummm…earth to droopy eyes, the line is moving, so you should be, too!"he said before shoving the senior to the door. It looked they were finally after nearly a year of the bitter sibling rivalry fight it out right there in the hallway. Shuichi didn't care if he got in trouble for fighting, he wasn't about to take it for one more day. After that display, it didn't take long for Taki to realize what was going on, in fact it only confirmed all of his suspicions from the other day.

"So you did go to that ball when you were supposed to be working!" He finally caught on. "I knew it, I knew you disobeyed mom that night, I couldn't catch you before but I've got you, now! Heh, heh, I bet mom would love to hear about this, and when she does, you'll be grounded for life! *suddenly slams against the locker*"

"You won't tell her, or anyone for that matter!" Shuichi exclaimed before pouncing violently on the older boy literally tearing him apart. Taki of course fought him back, punching the younger teen on the back of the head but not soon after he was pinned to the ground by his opponent. It appeared that the fight would never end. shortly after everyone crowded around the spectacle, including the principal and his guest, it ended with this angry sentence.

"SHINDOU, AIZAWA, IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" he shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear. Now they were both in deep trouble.

'Dammit!" Shuichi thought. 'Now they'll never let me live this down!'

* * *

In the office the stepbrothers sat at opposite ends of the office. The principal couldn't risk another fight breaking out between them.

"You two of all people should know better than to fight on school grounds." The principal lectured. "Never in my 14 years of teaching high school did I ever see such animalistic behavior, and from you two of all people, I ought to expel you both!"

Hearing the word "Expel" was enough to make the boys tremble, not only would they no longer be able to go to that school but it would follow them on their permanent record all the way to college.

"But I won't do that because you're both too young. Nonetheless you are both suspended for the next four weeks due to your reckless assault and destruction of school property!"

The two teenage boys glared at each other with disgust. It was obvious that Ayumi would hear about this and most likely put all of the blame on Shuichi. Then as Taki said, ground **him **for life and not do a damn thing to her son. Neither boy spoke, not just because they didn't want to talk but also because there wasn't anything to say plus, they didn't want to get in any more trouble than they already were.

"Aizawa, your mom is outside and she wants to talk to you!" the principal called. Taki went outside to once again snitch his way out of trouble.

All Shuichi could do was prepare for the worst when he got home. He knew that there was no way out of the trouble that he would be in. the best thing he could do was take Hiro up on his offer and move out once and for all. This time no one was going to stop him or drag him back.

"Never thought you would be the violent type…" A voice taunted, Shuichi turned around and saw that Yuki had seen the fight. He wasn't sure what to do now. It appeared he blew any chance he had with the older man. He turned away from Yuki.

"I guess you know everything now, huh?" He said. Now it was all out in the open what was going on. The blond nodded. The pink haired teen buried his face in his arms. He couldn't face his crush now. Not after he saw an ugly side of him.

"This crappy love song wouldn't happen to be **yours** would it?" Yuki asked handing him the hard disk. Shuichi took the disk in his hand and saw the title for it. It **was **his song. But how could the college student have figured that out so quickly?

"H-how did you-" Shuichi started to ask.

"Only you would write something that blinding," Yuki answered. "You have zero talent."**(1)**

_That jerk! _The younger teen everything that he had to go through because of love he gets insulted. Some reward.

"You're an asshole you know that!" He said.

"At least look at me when you're cursing me out." The blond taunted. He turned around and saw a smirk on the older man's face. Judging from his look it appeared he wanted to punch Yuki. But instead he got up and was ready to leave the office.

Just when he got to the door, he found himself in the arms of his costumer. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. It looked like things were going to end worse than he thought.

But it was quite the opposite.

The next thing he knew, the older teen's lips were locked with his. Sure he had kissed a few girls before, and one guy but that was on a dare but something about this kiss was different from the others, he wasn't sure if he was in a dream or if it was reality. But it didn't matter anymore, especially after he deepened the already passionate lip/tongue lock. But when he realized that some of the other kids were watching, he snapped back into reality.

~end flashback~

* * *

He finally returned home and got an even bigger surprise, he saw Ayumi in handcuffs. He looked around and saw that the house was surrounded by caution tape and police cars were all over the block. Shuichi knew that Ayumi was slick but was curious to find out what she did to put her in handcuffs.

"Are you young Shindou?" an officer asked.

"Umm…yes." Shuichi answered. "Officer what's going on?"

"This woman is under arrest for failure to follow the wishes of her spouse's will and for illegal purchase of a small business."

For a moment, the teen was dumbstruck. He wasn't exactly sure what the officer was talking about. His father never wrote a will. Or did he?

"But my dad didn't write a will, did he?" a puzzled Shuichi asked.

"I thought you would have known about it, it said that everything that he left would go to you, and that includes any business that she buys out, too." The officer explained.

"But I didn't know about any of that!" he said defensively.

"Of course she wouldn't tell you about it. That's why she threw it in the trash can." Then the policeman handed Shuichi the garbage drenched will. He took it by his fingertips and read it carefully.

'_eew!' _He thought as he read it. He found out a few things that he didn't know before. It turned out that shortly after the day his father died; he filed for a divorce from his stepmother. And that everything would go to them.

'I should have known dad wasn't completely blind' he thought to himself again. He smiled as he saw the woman getting taken away in a police car.

"Anyway, Enjoy having the house and coffee shop all to yourself." The officer said.

"Actually, sir, I have another plan on what to do with this house." Shuichi stated. The police man didn't know what was going through his mind but gladly took Ayumi away.

~one week later. ~

Bulldozers were tearing the house apart, destroying everything inside and out. All of the negative memories that were in that house were now gone with it. Shuichi finally got his life back and was enjoying every minute of it. It looked like he and his mother got their wishes after all. He was happy and had found love. Even though, he and Yuki didn't always get along.

END

Well, there it was everyone, Mister Cinderella is now complete. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed faved and put it on alert. I wasn't expecting this story to be as popular as it is. Anyway thank you all and I'll see you soon.


End file.
